An Idea For All
by SoundlessSong
Summary: Each chapter is a separate challenge.  With the challenge  at the top of each chapter  is a one-shot based on the challenge.  What do you make of it?


**Challenges**

**I have a few ideas every now and then that I probably won't ever write down. Since I think they're still interesting enough to read, I'll stick 'em in here. If you want to take one, please drop me a note and mention the challenge in your story :D**

Challenge #1: Yin and Yang

I love the black/white switch between Fenton and Phantom. What if it went just a little farther? Death, life; white, black; green, blue... what about girl, boy? When Danny is transformed by the portal... but he comes out as a girl! When he switches back to human form, he's back to being a boy just like normal... but what will this mean for the trio, their ghost hunting, and people's reactions in general to the new 'ghost girl' of Amity Park: Dani Phantom and Danny Fenton in one!

Guidelines: Canon Dani can still exist (but might not as well, your choice), Vlad doesn't have the gender change problem (and may or may not even know that Danny is Phantom as a consequence), the trio's all 14, NO important/central OC's, and the relationship between Phantom and the ghost hunters of Amity Park may be slightly different since he isn't, as far as they know, a he...?

Also... Have fun with this one. XD

In order to not break the guidelines of FanFiction site, I'll write a short one-shot/beginning scene of this... you can use it if you like, or write your own.

* * *

><p>"...and this would be it," Danny sighed, gesturing toward the big opening in the wall that supposedly led to another dimension. "The Ghost Portal. In all its' non-working glory."<p>

Sam moved to the mouth of the machine, looking around with wide eyes. "_Cool._" She looked back at him as Tucker nudged her out of the way to look himself. "Danny, why don't you check it out? It isn't working, so it'll be safe."

Danny frowned. "I'm not supposed to touch their inventions, or even be down here when Mom and Dad aren't home..." But his voice was weak, and his eyes stole guiltily toward the portal. _Another world... _It looked so... sci fi, sitting there in wires and designs, green and silver.

"I mean, think about how cool it would be to go inside! Ever wonder what you might find? C'mon, Danny. A _Ghost Zone. _Aren't you curious? You _gotta _check it out."

His already wavering mind snapped into focus. "Yeah. You're right." He grinned, turned away and found his own black-and-white jumpsuit and turned back to the portal, ready to put it on over his clothes. A bright flash startled him. "Sam!"

Tucker chuckled at his reaction.

"Got to have a record," Sam smirked. She frowned as he zipped the suit up and turned toward the portal. "Wait a minute." Pulling him back around, she tugged the face of Jack Fenton off the front. "You can't go walking around with _that _on your chest."

He grinned wry agreement, and without further ado, walked into the portal.

It really did look like another world. The tunnel went straight, dead-ending in black metal, green lines running along the sides that met in the center of the dead-end. It was very dark, and the ground was rough; carefully, he edged his hand along the wall, not wanting to lose balance. _Don't want to break anything. Wonder why it didn't work? _He wasn't much of an inventor, but everything _looked _fine.

A click. Startled, he barely had time to turn and see what his hand had inadvertently pushed – an _on _button – before his world vanished in a flash of white-hot pain and green fire.

He stumbled back slowly, vision swimming. There was a lot of green and black around him, and something... swirling behind him. The portal. Weakly, he reached out, grabbed the edge, falling back into the familiar lab. Everything hurt; his eyes, his head, his bones, his chest. It felt like he'd gotten his entire body taken apart and reassembled.

He opened his eyes. Sam and Tucker were staring at him, mouths open and eyes bugged. "Hey..." He coughed. His voice sounded off, too high. Was ectoplasm like helium? He had gotten blasted with a lot of it. "Hey," he said again, frowning. "What's wrong?" He looked down at his hands, and for the first time realized that they were the wrong color. "Wow, what happened to my jumpsuit?"

Sam's voice wavered as she spoke. "D..._Danny?"_

He stared at her. "Yeah." Pulling himself painfully to his feet, he looked back at her. His body felt heavy, off balance. _Crud. I hope that goes away before school, otherwise I'll be even more klutzy than usual. _"What's wrong? It didn't kill me..."

"Don't be so sure," she said faintly. "And it... it... Danny, you're..."

His eyes narrowed. "Sam..."

"Look in the mirror," she told him quietly.

He turned to some random shiny surface and blinked. Green eyes stared back at him. _White hair. Glowing? And... _But it couldn't be true. It _couldn't. _What kind of tricks were his eyes playing on him? This was just cruel. It would pass in a moment. He blinked a few times.

Tucker blew that idea sky-high. "Dude." A pause. "You're a _girl."_


End file.
